The life of the Guardians
by Alienlover10000
Summary: After being brought back to life by their new Ghosts the Guardians live a life doing missions for the tower and maybe get romance on the side.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's note: I know I haven't finished my first story The Force Demon Returns and its been awhile since I added a new chapter for it but I wanted to start this story cuz I thought it would be a fun project. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Ghosts found the Guardians and brought them back to life. The Guardians were still dazed from being brought back. The Ghosts then say "Guardian? Eyes up Guardian." The Guardians were confused for a moment not understanding what's going on. The three Guardians looked at each other. There was a male Hunter, a male Titan and a female Warlock. They were wearing their armor so they couldn't gather much about them, except from the obvious from their voices. The Hunter says still a tad dazed "W-what's going on and what are you?" The Hunters Ghost replies "I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost and you, well, you've been dead for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." Warlock says "Wait wha?" The Titan replies "This is so weird." The Hunter says "I'm with ya on that." Warlock says "Well who are you guys?" The Hunter says "My name's Jason. I'm a Hunter." Titan says "My name's John. I'm a Titan." The Warlock replies "Nice to meet you. My name is Lara. I'm a Warlock." All of a sudden they all hear a fallen scream. The Ghosts say "This is fallen territory we need to get you three beyond the wall."

After fighting through the fallen to find a ship they shared they get to the tower and talk to all of the people there to get a greater understanding of what's going on. All of them got private rooms to rest in when they're in-between missions. All of them took off their armor and got casual clothes that they went and got after being measured privately. The Titan, Hunter and Warlock met up by the Cryptarch then went over and looked at the city. Lara is an Awoken with D cups and long black hair with purple skin and bright blue eyes. Lara is wearing skinny jeans and a plain top. John is also an Awoken with toned abs, thick arms and has bright green eyes. John decided to wear something similar to Lara but instead of a white top he wore a black top and his jeans were just regular jeans. Jason was a white human with brown eyes that was fit but looked not quite as fit as his Titan friend. Jason opted to wear just shorts and a purple tank top. Lara broke the silence "The view is nice." After she finishes she looks to the guys, both of which are to her right with Jason in the middle, and notices Jason glancing at her chest before looking away. Lara looks down for a sec then back to him. Lara joking says "Do you like what you see or something Jason?" Jason says "Shit I got caught." John says while still staring at the city "Let me guess. He was staring at your tits?" Lara replied "Yep." John says "Jason you do know that's not exactly a polite thing to do." Jason replies "Yeah but I ain't gonna lie and I'm an honest person, some may say to honest, but they look great." Lara looks back at the city and blushes a bit and says "Thanks I guess." John says "We should get some rest. We gotta go do missions tomorrow." The Jason and Lara both nod in agreement and head to their rooms while the Titan stays behind for a sec. Titan turns around to see Lara's ass, which those tight jeans really showed off, and just thinks to himself "She is a fine woman." John then heads to his room with his thought all about Lara. All of them are at their rooms Jason heads straight to bed. John does the same. Lara does the same as well but can't help but wonder why John didn't look at her the way Jason did. They eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Desires

The Titan woke up early in the morning feeling refreshed and ready for today's missions. He got his armor on gathered his weapons and went to check if the Hunter was awake. He left his room and walked to Jason's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. Thinking Jason must still be sleeping he walked in because the door was unlocked. He went to Jason's room and nudged him saying "Get up." Jason yawned then said "Alright alright." He got up and got his armor on. The previous day while gathering info about the Guardians, the tower, etc, they all got their own ships but John decided to keep the one they found and upgrade it a bit. John said "Go to the hanger. I'll meet up with you after I get Lara." Jason says "Ok see ya soon." They both then head out to their destinations. John arrived at Lara's door and knocked but got no reply. Thinking she must be asleep just like Jason was he walks in and goes to Lara's room. He see her asleep in her bed and goes to nudge her. John got no response. John nudges her again while saying "Lara get up it's time to go." Still nothing from Lara. John a bit frustrated shakes her and says "Lara get up we're waiting on you." As he finishes saying that sentence he notices she was awake but still very tired and out of it and grabs the covers and tosses them off of trying to send her the message to get up but he quickly realized that was a bad choice. When he tossed the covers off her he quickly blushed a deep shade of red as he saw her completed naked and saw everything. He quickly took a few steps back and covered his eyes and said clearly embarrassed and nervous "I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you, well, I, uh." John was happy he had his armor on so his hard on wasn't showing. Lara blushing as well said clearly embarrassed and nervous as well "It's...ok. I guess it's kinda my fault for sleeping naked anyway." John goes to look at her but quickly looks away after seeing she's still naked. Lara noticed this and said "John...does my body not interest you? Unlike Jason you seem to not have really noticed it." John wasn't expecting that and couldn't help but just say in a nervous tone "Well, I, uh, can't say I don't dislike it." Lara "Oh. Well thanks." Lara gets up and goes to get dressed. John couldn't help but peek through his fingers and notice her nice ass. John says "Uh why were you, uh, naked anyway?" Lara says "Well...it feels nice. And you're not peeking are you." John says "N-no of course not." Lara "You suck at lying." John says with a tone of shame "Ok yes I was. It was hard not to. I'm sorry." Lara replies "You already have seen me naked so its not like you haven't seen me already. So you can look. It's already too late to hide it." John with a shocked tone says "W-wait. Are you serious?" Lara replies "It's fine." John slowly removes his hand and see she's only half way dressed. Her upper half is still exposed. She turns to him "Are you ok?" John replies "Y-yeah I'm fine." Lara slightly concerned says "It doesn't seem like you're fine and you're blushing a lot." John nervously says "Well, I, uh, it's hard not to blush when you see something beautiful in front of you." Lara a bit shocked says "You think I'm beautiful." John says nervously "Well yes I do." John's cheeks are crimson now. Lara goes up and hugs him and John hugs back. Lara says "Thank you." John says "Anytime." They pull away and look at each other and get lost into each other's eyes. After about a minute they both lean in for a kiss then John backs away. He says "We should go meet up with Jason. I bet he's been waiting for us for awhile now." Lara replies "Yeah you're right." Lara quickly gets dressed while John just admires her. When she finishes they quickly rush to Jason. They find Jason by his ship. Jason says "It's about time." Lara quickly replies "Sorry. It took a bit to get my armor back on." Jason replies "Oh that makes sense. Shall we go do our missions?" John says "Yes we should get to it." Lara says "Lead the way then." John replies "Ok let's get to orbit." All of them go to their ships and head to orbit before going to do their missions together but all John could think of was how stupid he was to pull away. Lara also wondered why he didn't go for it. Did he not like her that way she thought?


End file.
